I just want to kiss you before you die
by BlakeReese
Summary: En medio de una batalla incansable contra los demonios de Zeref, la seguridad de Lucy se verá puesta en peligro por un nuevo enemigo. Por otra parte, Natsu se dará cuenta de todo lo que desea hacer con su rubia favorita. Two-shots Nalu
1. ONE SHOT

**Hola a todos, esta fue una pequeñas historia que se me ocurrió en clase y como no le vi más futuro la he dejado en un "One-shot" de dos partes. Espero que os guste, en unos días publico la segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Natsu (os prometo que será más largo).**

 **TWO SHOTS: "** _ **I just want to kiss you before you die**_ _ **"**_

"Un día como cualquier otro Lucy, Natsu y Happy iban por…" Eso es lo que todos querríamos escuchar, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, este episodio no empezaba con nuestro trio favorito marchando a una nueva misión o celebrando algún acontecimiento con sus compañeros. Esta historia comenzaba en medio de una batalla contra Zeref y su ejército de Tártaros. De alguna manera, el mago oscuro había conseguido duplicarlo y aumentar su poder, haciendo que Fairy Tail, junto a otros gremios de Fiore, luchara en una igualada guerra.

Lucy se había quedado en la ciudad de Magnolia protegiendo a los mucho heridos y los cuerpos de los muertos. Las posibilidades de que alguno de los generales se presentara y les hicieran una visita eran casi inexistentes, pero la rubia no dejaba de estar alerta.

Al mismo tiempo, ayudaba a las curanderas de otros gremios. Una de ellas era Cherya, quien coordinaba al resto del equipo y se ocupaba de los casos más graves. Esta, después de ordenar la pila de toallas limpias, se dirigió hacia la maga celestial forzando una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Creo que por ahora hemos terminado, puedes tomarte un descanso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó una Lucy preocupada mirando alrededor.

Había cientos de camillas improvisadas decorando lo que hace unos días era el salón principal del gremio. La mayor parte se encontraban ocupadas con cuerpos vivos llenos de vendas, algunas ensangrentadas. No muy lejos, incineraban los cuerpos de los caídos que ya se habían despedido de sus familias.

La señorita Heartfilia se quedó mirando a una camilla en particular, aquella en la que se encontraba Cana. La morena había sido víctima de una fuerte explosión producida hace unas horas en medio de la calle.

—Entiendo que estés preocupada por ella—empezó a decir Cherya, observando a la mencionada. —Mira, si de verdad quieres hacer algo más, sal fuera y vigila por si viene alguien. Así también te dará el aire, lo necesitas. Esta tarea es más dura de lo que parece y necesitamos a personas descansadas y listas para cualquier cosa que ocurra.

—Gracias —respondió la rubia, atendiendo a su consejo.

El aire fresco y el olor a cenizas recordaron a Lucy lo acontecido hace unas horas. Una herida en el brazo le había impedido continuar luchando al lado de Natsu, ya que este se había empeñado en que volviera al gremio para que la curaran. Luego de discutir durante un rato y dada la resistencia que ofrecía el dragón slayer de fuego, la maga celestial se dio por vencida ofreciéndole unas últimas palabras de apoyo y confianza. El arrepentimiento y el alivio batallaban por ganar una posición mayor entre sus sentimientos.

—Natsu…—susurró, pensativa.

De repente, un fuerte estruendo penetró en sus pensamientos. Miró a ambos lados sucesivamente hasta encontrar el origen de tal ruido. Un hombre, con una maraña de pelo rosa como cabello, se encontraba tumbado inconsciente a unos escasos metros.

La rubia se disponía a salir corriendo hacia su amigo, pero una figura corpulenta y morena se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Apártate!—gritó Lucy, tocando sus llaves; sintiendo el calor de sus preciados compañeros.

Sin embargo, el robusto roble arremetió contra ella, derribándola.

—Magia de cuerpo a cuerpo, perfecto…—murmuró irónica.

La rubia se levantó con los codos desgastados, los cuales escocían a más no poder. Su oponente tenía cara de lagarto y pies de rinoceronte, dándole un aspecto aterrador. Además, este sonrió al ver la resistencia que oponía su presa luciendo unos afilados colmillos capaces de decapitar a cualquiera.

Lucy no se quedó quieta y cogió su látigo, poniéndose en guardia. Una de las muchas farolas situadas cerca del vecindario le dio una gran idea. Antes de efectuarla, esperó a que el hombre lagarto se lanzara a por ella. Todo salió como lo había planeado y, con los pies separados, levantó su _Fleuve d'étoiles_ para agarrar una farola y balancearse hasta el tejado del gremio. El impulso de su contrincante fue tan fuerte que consiguió hacer un agujero en las paredes del improvisado hospital.

Al ver que al moreno se le iluminó la cara observando el panorama, la rubia se quitó sus zapatos y los lanzó hacia la cabeza del sujeto. Este, bastante molesto, se giró con rapidez y rugió.

—¡Tú! —gritó la bestia, seguido de un gruñido.

La chica sonrió para sus adentro, su estrategia había dado resultado. Claro que era incompleta, y ahora se hallaba a cuatro metros del suelo con una bola de músculos dirigiéndose hacia ella. Desesperadamente, cogió impulso y saltó a la cornisa de un tejado que estaba cerca. Tuvo éxito y siguió corriendo hasta que, cuando iba a saltar a otro tejado, el hombre lagarto la alcanzó y la golpeó en todo la espalda.

Lucy gritó de dolor precipitándose a la dura y fría piedra de la calle. Su visión se volvió borrosa y fue incapaz de moverse, en su espalda sentía punzadas de dolor. Lo último que escuchó antes de que su oponente le ofreciera su golpe final fue el grito ronco de su pelirosa favorito.

—¡LUCY!

 _ **Happyfunnygirl**_


	2. TWO SHOTS

**TWO SHOTS:** **I just want to kiss you before you die**

Natsu no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: la pequeña Heartfilia estaba siendo aplastada por el estúpido semi-dragón de antes. Lo peor de todo, es que ya era demasiado tarde, el golpe ya había sido dado y el daño ya estaba hecho. Sintió un intenso calor que provenía de su corazón que le envolvió en llamas, literalmente.

Este fue el empujón necesario para que, después de unos cuantos ataques, el dragón Slayer de fuego lo venciera. Ni si quiera se preocupó en comprobar si su batalla había terminado ya que tenía claro cuál era su prioridad. Corrió hacia la chica, tropezándose alguna que otra vez antes de llegar a su posición. Lo que se encontró lo dejó destrozado.

Temblando, posó su oreja en el tórax de la herida; no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Comprobó su nariz, y tampoco respiraba.

Tenía ganas de gritar su nombre, patalear, chillar, llorar… Sin embargo, la vida de la maga celestial estaba en juego y tuvo que dejar su lado infantil apartado. Así que, agarro con delicadeza sus cachetes y, como Gildarts le enseñó en su momento, abrió su boca para que sus vías respiratorias quedaran libres. Después realizó las treinta compresiones correspondientes y, cerrando los ojos, posó sus labios en los de ella para llenárselo de aire.

Ese esfuerzo dio su fruto y en el segundo intento, la pequeña Heartfilia volvió a respirar. El pelirrosa no pudo evitar bañar su cara con lágrimas agarrándola con fuerza.

…

Los días pasaron y el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a retomar su blancura original. Polyushka junto con Wendy consiguieron alejarla del peligro y curar las heridas internas más graves. Eso sí, les produjo un desgaste enorme y la dragona Slayer del aire se desmayó en una ocasión.

El joven Dragneel había estado ausente y pasivo. Su rutina se basaba en visitar a la maga celestial y comer cuando se acordaba sin entablar diálogo con nadie. Los miembros del gremio solo le oían hablar con Happy o con una Lucy en coma, y decidieron permanecer al margen, nadie sabía qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Natsu.

—Natsu, tengo que decirte que no puedo saber con certeza si Lucy va a volver a despertar —se atrevió a decir Polyushka un día. —Y si despierta, a lo mejor no podrá volver a caminar. Su columna ha sido dañada y hasta que no despierte no sabremos con qué intensidad ha sido perjudicada.

—Se recuperará —respondió con firmeza sin dejar de observar el rostro de la rubia mientras estaba sentado en una silla frente a la cama donde yacía.

—Natsu —comenzó a decir Gray por detrás—, no te puedes quedar ahí de por vida. Ve a escoger alguna…

Pero un fuerte golpe irrumpió sus palabras. El dragon Slayer se había levantado de un salto, tirando la bandeja de comida que le había traído Mirajane, para establecer contacto visual con su mejor amigo.

—He dicho que se recuperará —bramó el pelirrosa. —Es fuerte. Lo hará.

Después de este acontecimiento, nadie, excepto Happy, volvió a hablarle. Hasta que, al séptimo día, apareció por el gremio una Erza ya recuperada. Junto con Lucy, había sido de las más perjudicadas.

La amante de las tartas de fresa, irrumpió en la habitación con vendas a su alrededor.

—¡Natsu! —llamó Erza sin detener su avance y agarró al dragón Slayer por su camisa, levantándole de la silla de la cual no había despegado su trasero en días. —¡Ahora, vas a salir de aquí y vas a comer un gran festín que llevas sin probar bocado tres días!

—¡Sueltáme! —gritó el capturado.

El débil estado de Natsu no pudo hacer frente a las recargadas fuerzas de Titania, por lo que los intentos de forcejeo del primero no consiguieron nada.

—¡Por favor! —Le suplicó el pelirrosa antes de ser arrastrado a abandonar la habitación. —¡Quiero estar con ella cuando despierte!

—No creo que despierte justoen este momento.

—¡Happy ayúdame!

—Lo siento Natsu, no vas a enfermar tú también —sentenció el Exceed.

—¡Gato traidor!

Y con eso, la habitación se quedó en silencio, dejando únicamente a Happy, quien se sentó en la cama donde permanecía una inmóvil Lucy. El gato volador se sentía obligado a vigilarla mientras Natsu, por fin, era obligado a comer. Claro que, nunca habría imaginado que los dedos de la chica le tocaran la cola.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Happy, asustando y batiendo sus alas. —¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Ha…ppy… —susurró una frágil voz.

—¡Lucy, estás despierta!

El exceed fue volando con gran velocidad a darle un fuerte abrazo, que Lucy no pudo corresponder. Happy, al recordar las palabras de Polyushka, preguntó:

—¿Puedes mover los brazos y piernas?

—Sí… tranquilo… me siento muy cansada… —alcanzó a decir la maga celestias con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Están… están todos bien?

—¡Sí! Cuando te desmayaste, no quedaban muchas cosas que hacer. Además fue el incentivo necesario para que Natsu acabará con los pocos coroneles de Tártaros que quedaban. —Hizo una pausa. —Hablando de Natsu. No ha salido de aquí desde que te instalaron de la habitación. Justo ahora Erza se lo ha llevado a comer algo.

—¿De… verdad? —respondió Lucy con una delicada sonrisa.

—¡Es cierto! —afirmó Happy y formó una sonrisa pillina. —De hecho, debería llamarle ahora mismo.

—¡No! —gritó la chica de cabellos dorados con una voz chillona. —Deja… que coma.

—Tienes razón, pero me va a matar cuando se entere.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Natsu volvió y, al ver los ojos abiertos de su compañera de equipo, gritó con furia:

—¡HAPPY!

—¡Voy a avisar a Polyyshka! —declaró en voz allta, desapareciendo por la ventana.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó, situándose junto a la rubia —Perdón por no haber detenido ese golpe.

La maga celestial negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que sentir nada, ya has hecho bastante quedándote conmigo durante siete días.

—¿Qué?

—Happy me lo contó todo.

—Ese gato…

Lucy apoyó su mano izquierda en la de Natsu, acariciándola.

—Gracias.

—Me distes un gran susto, ¿sabes? —comenzó a relatar el dragón slayer. —No queria perderte. — Suspiró. — Y mucho menos, no me habría perdonado si nunca hubiera hecho esto.

Con esas palabras, Natsu se lanzó sin previo aviso hacia los labios de la rubia, saboreándolos con lentitud. Lucy sólo fue capaz de abrir los ojos para luego, relajarse y disfrutar del cálido beso que la despertó por completo.

Cuando el pelirrosa, despegó sus labios, las mejillas de la maga celestial se encendieron.

—Solo quería besarte antes de que te murieras —sentenció con su pícara sonrisa.

—¡NATSU!

 **Por fin le he dado fin a este One Shot que al final se convirtió en dos. La verdad es que ahora me está dando por crear más contenido referente a esta pareja, al menos en mi mente, porque volví a ponerme al día con el manga. Solo que no sé si debería seguir con las historia que tenía en marcha. Déjenme en los comentarios qué opináis y si debería seguir escribiendo más historias de esta linda pareja.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


End file.
